The Lucky Star Chronicles!
by Saki Toyo
Summary: Join Konata and her friends as they catapult through life! A series of short scenes that depict the everyday life of the Lucky Star characters. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Kagami: **Hey! Konata, Tsukasa! Come here!

_Tsukasa gets up from the couch and hurries over to her sister. Konata doesn't move an inch and her eyes stay glued to the T.V. screen._

**Tsukasa: **What is it, onee-chan?

**Kagami: **Saki-kun asked us to be an "opening act" for this fic. Here, take this script.

_Kagami glares at Konata. A vein pops. She then gives a huge stack of papers to her sister. Tsukasa stares at the papers in disbelief._

**Kagami: **Oi, Konata! GET OVER HERE!

**Konata: **Mm. Just a minute…

_Kagami sighs and slaps her forehead in exasperation. She turns to Tsukasa, who looks as if she wants to ask a question._

**Kagami: **Yes, Tsukasa?

**Tsukasa: **Um…what exactly does us being the "opening act" mean?

**Kagami: **It means we're supposed to do something to warm up the audience before the real performers do their thing. …I think Saki-kun has been watching too much _Gravitation._

**Konata: **I KNEW IT! You ARE a closet otaku, Kagami!

_Konata grins (which looks amazingly similar to a cat who has just captured a mouse) at Kagami, who becomes flustered, then angry. Another vein pops. Tsukasa stands by, looking from one to the other in confusion._

**Kagami: **Grr…

_Kagami turns her attention back to the audience. (__**A/N: That means you, dear reader! [: ) **__She reads from the script._

**Kagami: **Er…well, anyways! This is the first chapter of what will be a…er…collection of short scenes taking place between the Lucky Star characters!

**Tsukasa: **Um…Saki-kun hopes you enjoy them!

**Konata: **Oh, and Saki-kun doesn't own us! HA! Take that, you lonely otaku!

_Kagami stares at Konata and sweatdrops. Saki-kun magically appears out of nowhere and starts spouting tears. The room floods, and the T.V. malfunctions._

**Konata: **AHH! MY ANIME!

**Tsukasa: **Ah! Kona-chan!

_Kagami treads water while Tsukasa frantically tries to get to Konata, who was trying to get the T.V. to work again. Kagami sweatdrops. _

**Kagami: **Ah…er…sorry about that! Please enjoy!

_Kagami swims off to where Konata and Tsukasa are. And Saki-kun has magically disappeared just as fast as she had appeared._

-END SCENE-

* * *

**A/N:**

_[Time check]: Tuesday, September 7th; 2:06 A.M._

AHAHAHA! I MADE IT! I got this fic in before school started! (Er..well, technically.)

- Please wait a minute while Saki-kun dances around like a maniac -

Okay! Er..well, this isn't really that funny, isn't it? I'm sorry! *bows profusely* Actually, I'm not much of a comedian myself...and I was half-drunk and half-asleep while writing this. So I apologize for any grammer or spelling mistakes, OOC-ness, and/or nonsense. Of course, if it's random...then I DIDN'T MESS UP! :D

Hopefully the next one won't be as...er...strange. No...wait...that's a good thing. Um...yeah! You know what I mean! ^-^  
(No? You don't? Ah, well...forget it.)

I don't really know what else to say...Um..the next chapter will be funnier! That's a promise! It'll (hopefully) be up by the end of the week. And then there'll (probably) be regular updates every Saturday. :D

Reviews are welcome! Feel free to correct me on anything, and/or give me constructive criticism! I'll accept it with a smile! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Saki-kun is back! :D

Well...the first chapter wasn't that popular. *cries* But hopefully this one will be!

And for those of you who actually read the first chapter, I'm sorry! I skipped a week, so this saturday (sunday? it's 1am) I'll be uploading two chapters at once! ^^

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Lucky Star...though I do act like Konata from time to time...does that count? No? Aw, I tried.

_

* * *

_

_Konata is at Kagami's house. They're in her room, and Kagami is playing a videogame while Konata watches her. Konata's homework is laid out in front of her._

[Kagami]: Ha! Take that, Turtwig!

_Kagami uses bubblebeam. Konata coughs loudly. _

[Kagami]: _*glares at Konata*_ What? Hey, shouldn't you be doing your homework?

[Konata]: Nothing, nothing. Just…if you keep using that move, you'll probably die before you defeat him.

_Konata gets up and retrieves Kagami's (finished) homework. She starts to copy it._

[Konata]: See? I'm doing my homework now.

_One of Kagami's veins pop. She ignores Konata's smug smile and turns back to her videogame._

[Kagami]: Hmph! I won't die! He'll take a bunch of—

[Com]: Turtwig has taken 2 damage.

_Kagami gapes at the screen. Konata grins like the Cheshire Cat._

[Konata]: See what I mean?

[Kagami]: N-no way! That was just a fluke!

_She uses bubblebeam again._

[Com]: Turtwig has taken 1 damage.

_Kagami blinks._

[Kagami]: Seriously?

_Konata snickers and Kagami glares at her again. A few minutes later:_

[Com]: Kagami has been defeated! Now returning to the nearest Pokécenter.

[Konata]: Ha. I told you so.

[Kagami]: Argh! If you know everything, then why don't _you_ do it? It's not as easy as it looks!

[Konata]: _*shrug*_ Okay.

_One minute later:_

[Com]: Turtwig has been defeated. Kagami wins the battle!

_Kagami blinks in shock._

[Konata]: You know, I finished this game a week after I got it. It's pretty easy.

[Kagami]: _'Dammit! She's an otaku, you idiot! Of course she'd be able to win!'_

_

* * *

_Ahaha! Pokémon's awesome! :D And so are reviews! *wink wink nudge nudge* ;]


	3. Chapter 3

_Miyuki, Konata and Kagami are walking to the bookstore. There is a sign out front._

[Kagami]: Hey, what does that sign say?

[Miyuki]: Um…let me see…

[Kagami]: Uh…does it say "Now Hiring!" Or something like that…

[Miyuki]: Um…I see "New! Gravitation volume 11 out!"

[Kagami]: Oh? Huh, I should get glasses…

[Miyuki]: *_blushes* _Oh, no! I-I, uh, might be wrong!

[Konata]: Actually, it says "Neon Genesis Evangelion Anime Box Set on sale for only $14.99".

_Kagami and Miyuki stare at her. Miyuki blinks._

[Kagami]: Eh…seriously?

_Konata shrugs nonchalantly. In a few minutes, they reach the store. They crowd around the sign._

**Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Anime Box Set  
ON SALE! ONLY $14.99!**

_Kagami and Miyuki stare at Konata in awe. Konata smiles proudly._

[Kagami]: She got…every…single…word…right…

* * *

Mm, that's all for this week! Hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
